neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Conjuration
*Albus Dumbledore |required textbooks=''A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration'' |required equipment=Wand }} Conjuration is an advanced form and branch of Transfiguration, some of the most complex magic taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Conjurations are distinguished from the other branches of Transfiguration, by their ability to transfigure the desired object from 'thin air'. Conjuration is more than difficult than Transformation, Switching, and Vanishment and is only taught to students at N.E.W.T.-level. The only form of Transfiguration exceeds Conjuration in difficulty is Human Transfiguration. Conjuration also has some overlap with charms and some Dark spells, such as the Water-Making Spell and the Floating-eyes Curse. Nature Since Conjuration is an advanced form of Transfiguration, most are N.E.W.T.-level, taught to sixth years and above at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, although some conjurations are simpler and are taught to younger students. Some conjurations taught are the Fire-Making Spell (Incendio), the Water-Making Spell (Aguamenti) and the Bird-Conjuring Charm (Avis), the former two are taught in Charms class. There are limits as to what can be conjured; Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration has five Principal Exceptions which cannot be conjured, one of which is "good food". According to The Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk, "for reasons that are still not fully understood ... two categories of creature are easier to conjure from nothing than any other: birds and snakes." The spells to conjure these creatures are the Bird-Conjuring Charm and the Snake Summons Spell respectively. Dangers Many things can go wrong when attempting to conjure something from nothing, especially in the case of living creatures. If Conjuration is not performed exactly right or if the caster is simply messing around with Conjuring Spells, mistakes such as frog-rabbit hybrids can occur. The hybrids in question can be explainable by the magical law Principle of Artificianimate Quasi-Dominance. Things such as severed heads and indeterminate stumps can also occur, when the conjuration isn't exactly right, as well. Miranda Goshawk, has written entries in the Standard Book of Spells series about the dangers of poor conjuration. Known instances of Conjuration }} 1991–1992 school year 1992–1993 school year 1993–1994 school year 1994–1995 school year 1995–1996 school year 1996–1997 school year 1997–1998 school year Known Conjuration spells *Arrow-shooting spell: Conjures and fires a group of arrows. *Aqua Eructo Charm (Aqua Eructo): Conjures a jet of clear water, similar to Aguamenti. *Bird-Conjuring Charm (Avis): Conjures a flock of birds. *Bluebell Flames: Conjures blue flames. *Bridge-conjuring spell: Conjures a bridge. *Bubble-producing spell: Conjures a stream of non-bursting bubbles from the wand. *Butterfly-conjuring spell: Conjures butterflies. *Christmas decorations conjuring spell: Conjures Christmas decorations out of thin air. *Ebublio Jinx: Conjures a large bubble of water to trap a target, which cannot be popped with physical force. *Ecto Spell (Ectomatic): conjures ectoplasm. *Bandaging Charm (Ferula): Conjures a wooden rod and bandages. *Gytrash-conjuring spell: A dark spell which conjures bright green Gytrashes to attack an opponent. *Fiendfyre: Conjures cursed fire. *Fire-Making Spell (Incendio): Conjures a jet of flame. *Fire rope: Conjures a long, thin fiery rope to attack a target with. *Firestorm: Conjures a ring of crimson and gold fire around the caster's wand. *Flask-conjuring spell: Conjures a drinking flask out of thin air. *Fountain of wine: Conjures wine. *Fulgari: Conjures vicious, luminous ropes to bind a target. *Inanimatus Conjurus Spell: Possibly conjures an object. *Incarcerous Spell: Conjures ropes. *Lacarnum Inflamari: Conjures a small fireball to set pieces of clothing alight. *Lawn-creating spell: Creates lawns out of larger geographical formations. *Melofors Jinx: Conjures a pumpkin to encase the target's head in it. *''Morsmordre: A curse which is used to conjure the Dark Mark in the sky. *Orchideous: Conjures flowers. *Protego Diabolica: Unleashes a ring of dark and protective black fire which will incinerate one's enemies whilst unharming allies. *Sauce-making spell: Conjures a stream of edible sauce for culinary purposes. *Silver shield spell: Conjures a physical, silver shield in front of the caster, to protect them from attacks. *Snake Summons Spell (''Serpensortia): Summons a snake. *Spell to conjure a circle of fire: Conjures a circle of fire around an area. *Spider-conjuring spell: Summons a Spider. *Water-Making Spell (Aguamenti): Conjures a jet of clear water, similar to Aqua Eructo. Known practitioners 600full-Albus-Dumbledore-the-prisoner-of-azkaban-photo.jpg|Albus Dumbledore Madam_Pomfrey.png|Poppy Pomfrey Dolohov1998.jpg|Antonin Dolohov ARTHUR1.jpg|Arthur Weasley Corneliushogwarts.jpg|Cornelius Fudge Dolores Umbridge Deathly Hallows promotional image.jpg|Dolores Umbridge Draco Malfoy hp6.jpg|Draco Malfoy Pomona Spraaawwwtt wand.jpg|Pomona Sprout 20100111183429!Flitwick HBPoster Lighter.png|Filius Flitwick FLEUR1.jpg|Fleur Delacour PromoHP7 Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter HermioneGranger.jpg|Hermione Granger VoldemortHeadshot DHP1.png|Lord Voldemort GarrickOllivander.png|Garrick Ollivander GrindelwaldHeadshot_COG.jpg|Gellert Grindelwald Wormtail DH1.jpg|Peter Pettigrew Quirinus Quirrell.jpg|Quirinus Quirrell Remus Lupin Deathly Hallows promo image.jpg|Remus Lupin Rubeus hagrid.PNG|Rubeus Hagrid Thorfinn Rowle.JPG|Thorfinn Rowle Severus Snape.jpg|Severus Snape ProfessorMcGonagall-HBP.jpg|Minerva McGonagall Antioch sketch.jpg|Antioch Peverell Cadmus Peverell.JPG|Cadmus Peverell Ignotus Peverell.JPG|Ignotus Peverell Patricia_Rakepick_-_Hogwarts_Mystery.png|Patricia Rakepick Delphini_Diggory.jpg|Delphini Vincent Crabbe.jpg|Vincent Crabbe Yusuf Kama.jpeg|Yusuf Kama JacobSiblingGeneric.png|Jacob's sibling Merula_Snyde_Headshot.jpg|Merula Snyde Amycus Carrow PM.png|Amycus Carrow GormlaithGaunt.png|Gormlaith Gaunt (possibly) 3.jpg|N'ghala Oracle-witch-05.jpg|Himerish Prince Phobos.jpg|Phobos Escanor Yan Lin profile.jpg|Yan Lin *Appleby Arrows supporters See also *Animagus *Human Transfiguration *Untransfiguration *Vanishment Behind the scenes J.K. Rowling has said that items conjured from thin air tend not to last long.http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2000/0700-swns-alfie.htm Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Conjuración pt-br:Conjuração Category:Powers Category:Conjurations